


MMOM 3 - In the Blood

by beren



Category: Gackt - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde watches his lover feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 3 - In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta and [](http://lirren.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lirren.livejournal.com/)**lirren** for the prompt: Hyde getting off watching Vampire!Gackt feed

**Title:** MMOM 3 - In the Blood  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/You, Gackt/Hyde  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, blood play, vampires  
 **Summary:** Hyde watches his lover feed.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta and [](http://lirren.livejournal.com/profile)[**lirren**](http://lirren.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: Hyde getting off watching Vampire!Gackt feed  
 **Word count:** 1,462  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Hyde stayed in the shadows, using the darkness like a shroud as he paused in complete stillness. Gackt knew he was here; there was no way to hide from the older vampire, but his friend and lover did not seem to mind him watching. He had had no choice in becoming a vampire; he had stumbled onto his friend's secret and it had been that or death. Afterwards Gackt had told him that there was no way his friend could kill him; Gackt cared for him too much, which had left no other way except conversion. That was vampire law.

It had taken him several days to understand that Gackt's way had been right; he knew that as a mortal he would never have been able to handle the truth. His world view had been a little narrower than he was comfortable admitting now; becoming immortal had opened his eyes on more things than the true nature of a vampire.

Gackt was on the bed in the room, fully clothed, but so incredibly sensual that it made no difference to Hyde. The fact that his lover was not alone would once have sent him into fits of jealousy, but this was only superficially about sex and both Hyde's vampire and human nature were quiet. What was happening in the room was about blood and it excited him rather than infuriating him.

The other person on the bed was You and the violinist was sprawled across the covers, naked from the waist up and completely at Gackt's mercy. You would only remember the pleasure the same way Hyde would have had he not fought Gackt's influence that one time and won. There was no thought in You, he could tell, just bliss, and it made him wonder why he had chosen to fight free to bring him to this point.

Once he had been like You; a lover and a friend, but destined to always be apart from Gackt in the end. Now he was like Gackt; eternal, a lover forever, not like the fleeting mortals. He could not be jealous of You, because what You had was only partly the truth and, as he watched his lover slowly lick a trail up You's torso, he was aroused rather than enraged.

He lingered in the darkness, just watching, but You would not have been aware of him had he been standing in direct light. You was completely under Gackt's power and nothing would change that. Hyde remembered what it was like to be prey to Gackt's dark eyes, to fall into them and barely know what was real and what was dreams. Part of him wanted that back, as he slowly touched himself through his leather jeans, that innocence and complete surrender, but he had something different with Gackt now, something that he would not give up for anything.

Gackt was old and powerful, strong, stronger than anything Hyde had ever known, and that comforted and aroused him at the same time. His eyes watched You writhe on the bed as Gackt touched the violinist, but his mind watched his vampire lover and the supernatural energy that surrounded them both.

He gazed on, feeling himself harden as Gackt drew intricate lines over You's skin with nails that were almost claws. His lover's vampire nature was fully revealed, but Hyde knew You was too far gone to notice anything now. There was nothing more beautiful for him to see now than Gackt in his natural state; all predator and power. The little lines bled and Hyde watched the blood, smelling it even from several metres away, and he could feel his body hardening under his clothes.

Gackt turned to him, eyes glistening in the low light in the room, and smiled, revealing long white fangs, and Hyde felt himself sway under that gaze. He wanted his lover and he wanted him right then, but he knew he could not interrupt. He stroked himself through his jeans, knowing, that if he allowed himself any more, he would not be able to keep control.

The blood beaded on You's torso and Gackt spread it slowly with his finger, making the patterns larger and more definite. Hyde was mesmerised.

As Gackt slowly cleaned You with his tongue, removing the marks made, Hyde could barely breathe. He was only vaguely aware of You's responses to Gackt's play; he was focused completely on his lover as Gackt moved over the helpless mortal. He watched as Gackt's nimble fingers unfastened You's trousers and then snaked inside and he knew what was coming. As Gackt fingers moved under the soft fabric of You's trousers and underwear, Gackt covered You's upper body with his own and leant over, slipping lethal fangs into You's throat.

Hyde could feel his lover's power flooding into You as the violinist writhed and bucked, completely lost in pleasure. It was intoxicating and he had to take a step back until he was leaning against the wall, his body soaked in the pure energy of the room. He knew the feeling of being taken from the mortal perspective as well, but it was nothing to what he could feel as a vampire. The blood made Gackt even stronger and Hyde felt himself whimpering at the onslaught.

When Gackt lifted his head with blood still on his mouth and You passed out beneath him, Hyde felt his breath catch in his throat. It was like looking at some ancient god and Hyde wanted to fall down and worship his lover. Gackt had eyes only for him now and he waited, braced against the wall for his lover's next move. When it came it happened in the blink of an eye as Gackt snarled, revealing his fangs fully and then sped into motion. Hyde found himself pinned to the wall in only a moment of time.

As Gackt held him, he knew that, if he looked, his lover would appear human again, he could feel it, but he could barely think, let alone more in those first few seconds.

"Did you enjoy that, Hyde-chan?" Gackt whispered in his ear, breathing warm breath over his skin.

His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat and all he could do was turn slightly and look into Gackt's dark eyes. He saw eternity there now; his eternity and he was moving forward when Gackt's lips came down to cover his own. He could taste the blood still in Gackt's mouth and it sparked through his senses like strong wine. As Gackt's hands travelled over his body, touching him through his clothes, he mewed quietly into the kiss, begging for more.

Once his need would have horrified him; that he could want anything so badly it would undo him completely would have frightened him to his very core. Now he revelled in it. There was no turning back from this and he did not care.

"You are mine, Hyde-chan," Gackt whispered to him while cupping his balls through his jeans, fondling them gently, "body and soul; forever."

He gasped as the fingers around him tightened almost to the point of pain before releasing quickly and sending shot of arousal all through his body.

"I know," he managed to say in little more than a breathy moan. "Show me."

Had they been human, he would have expected his clothes to be ripped from him then, but they were vampires and their greatest intimacy was different. Sex was good, but blood was better.

Gackt gently pulled the hair away from the side of his neck, licking slowly over the exposed skin. He loved this; the soft touches, the total surrender, the anticipation of pain. Gackt's fangs were so sharp they could enter flesh without a person ever knowing anything before vampire power took away their mind, but Gackt never did that to him anymore. As lethal fangs slipped through his skin and into the blood vessel beneath, he felt every moment and it made him gasp and push against Gackt's hand. The pain was part of the pleasure, something only for him and he relished it.

Gackt did not cloud his mind with fake images, his lover did not take anything away and it was wonderful. Only he was allowed this, no mortal would ever understand what he truly had in Gackt.

"I love you," he whispered as he bucked into his lover's hand, coming as his body responded to the stimuli even though he had yet to be touched under his clothes.

Later he would go home, away from all this, and pretend to be normal, getting on with "real life", but this was the only place that was truly real. In Gackt's arms, with his lover's fangs in his neck; this was living.

**The End**


End file.
